


Obsession

by KelekiahGaladrian



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelekiahGaladrian/pseuds/KelekiahGaladrian
Summary: "Beautiful girl, dance down the streets, dance across the sky, dance until you can no more." Oneshot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 100 Themes challenge.
> 
> Originally written in September 2012.

A figure rocked back and forth as he sang, cradling a half-rotten skeleton in his arms.

“Hair as dark as earth, the blue sea in her eyes. But now they see no more, they don’t shine with the light.”

Moonlight streamed into the room from the uncovered window and illuminated his black hair. The dye that once colored the edges of it and his bangs had long since faded. Plum-colored eyes stared out of his gaunt and pale face. He no longer saw anything around him. Not since she had died. Not since that attack. Her life had slipped through his fingers. But now she only slept, slept in his arms, waiting to be awakened once more.

He kissed the rotting corpse’s forehead, oblivious of its decomposing state.

“Beautiful girl, dance down the streets, dance across the sky, dance until you can no more.”

His lips split into a wide grin. He pressed the corpse against his chest as he took a moment to hum. His eyes slipped closed.

“Now she dances not, she sleeps, she sleeps as though day comes no more. Let the sleeping dancer rest, rest from all the world.”


End file.
